Needles and a Chase
by King of the Knight
Summary: What happens when Luffy comes home with a gash? A very overprotective Ace, needles, and a cuddle.


**Hello minna! I am getting lazy, so I decided to post another fanfic. This will be a One Piece one shot between Luffy and Ace!**

** Now, to the story everyone!**

Luffy gasped as he hid behind a tree. Why did this have to happen? Luffy was only 10, he couldn't die yet! How did he even get into such a dilemma? he asked him self. Oh right, he injured himself again.

Luffy rushed in the house. "I'm home!" yelled Luffy. Ace walked up to welcome him back, when he noticed a small gash on his eye.

Ace froze. "Is that a gash, Luffy?" he slowly said, faking a smile.

"Mmmm!" Luffy said.

"Guess we will have to fix it again!" Ace sighed. " Why do you always get hurt all the time!"

"So, my skin doesn't get torn like other people's as much!" Luffy laughed.

"_That's _exactly why I'm worried!" Ace yelled. "Imagine if you didn't have such tough skin? You might've died!"

Luffy pouted cutely. "Stupid Ace, so overprotective all the time." he said.

"Oi, tomorrow you are NOT going to school! I will change schools if this keeps happening! Are you bullied?" Ace babbled.

Luffy sighed. This annoyed him to no end. "Ace, for the LAST and FINAL time, I don't need to move schools!" he said.

"B-but.." Ace stuttered. "Guess I'll have to use it." He muttered under his breath.

Ace whipped out a small syringe with a bit of liquid in it.

He slowly stepped towards Luffy, hiding the syringe behind his back. Luffy would never know it until it happened.

He was just about to stick it in Luffy's arm when he realised that the syringe wasn't in his hand anymore.

Ace looked up at Luffy. Luffy's face was pale, and Ace could see the syringe in his hand.

Luffy shook. "Y-you.." he began. "Y-you... TRIED TO KILL ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And the chase began. Ace was chasing Luffy up the stairs. Luffy dashed into the bedroom, and on the balcony overlooking the woods.

"Just stop the silliness Luffy." he said. "It's just a syringe."

"WITH POISON!" Luffy yelled. "You are going to kill me!"

"I know you are scared of syringes Luffy." Ace tried. This had to work. "You are just a scaredy cat."

The words echoed in Luffy's mind. 'Ace thinks... I'm a scaredy cat?'

'It's working' Ace thought. Suddenly, Luffy exploded.

"MEANIE ACE! You should just go away!" Luffy sobbed. He did a somersault over the balcony, from the two storey building, and into the woods.

Ace jumped after. What if he got lost? Ace thought. Ace had to find Luffy now. It was getting ridiculous now.

Luffy hid behind a tree, gasping for air. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He tried to stop breathing.

Ace went past his tree. Luffy sighed. But his sigh was caught by the alert ears of Ace. Luffy froze, and ran for it.

"STOP, LUFFY!" Ace yelled, but it was no use. He sighed. Looks like he had to use his ultimate strategy. He took a spade out and made a hole, getting deeper until he was tired. Then, he climbed up a tree, and waited for Luffy to come by.

It had been three hours since Ace had been waiting, until he saw a familiar figure stumbling along. It was Luffy! Luffy saw the tunnel, and kicked it.

Ace's eyes popped out. Why didn't Luffy explore the "mystery" tunnel in the ground, and start going in so Ace could trap him? Looks like he was too tired. Ace slowly creeped from behind.

Because Luffy was so tired, he didn't realise Ace was behind him, until he was forced on the ground, yelping.

Ace straddled Luffy, and took the syringe out. Luffy seemed powerless, and couldn't move. Ace jabbed it into his arm. Luffy screamed in pain, attempting to thrash and knock Ace off him.

But he had no chance. Ace quickly pressed the contents of the syringe into Luffy's arm, softly pulling it out, which caused even more pain for Luffy, then bringing him over his shoulder and taking him home.

After they arrived home, Luffy bathed, then Ace bathed too, and both of them sat on the couch.

Luffy was still brooding about Ace trying to "kill" him, until Ace broke the silence.

"Today, you can sleep with me on my bed." Ace offered.

Luffy's eyes sparkled with delight. "No, a whole week!" he demanded.

"No, only today!" Ace said.

When it was 10pm, Luffy started yawning. Ace piggybacked him up the stairs and helped him brush his teeth, and gently lay him on the bed.

Ace yawned too, and slept, unconsciously hugging his little brother to his chest.

**Lots of fluff, but really short.**


End file.
